Quo vadis/Rozdział 43
W miarę jak Winicjusz zbliżał się do murów, okazywało się, że łatwiej było przyjechać do Rzymu niż dostać się do środka miasta. Przez drogę Appijską trudno było się przecisnąć z powodu natłoku ludzi. Domy, pola, cmentarze, ogrody i świątynie, leżące po obu jej stronach, zmienione był w obozowiska. W świątyni Marsa, leżącej tuż koło Porta Appia, tłum odbił drzwi, aby w jej wnętrzu znaleźć przytułek na noc. Na cmentarzach brano w posiadanie większe grobowce i toczono o nie walki, które dochodziły do rozlewu krwi. Ustrinum ze swoim nieładem dawało zaledwie lekki przedsmak tego, co działo się pod murami samego miasta. Ustał wszelki wzgląd na powagę prawa, na urząd, na węzły rodzinne, na różnice stanu. Widziano niewolników okładających kijami obywateli. Gladiatorowie, pijani winem złupionym w Emporium, połączywszy się w duże gromady przebiegali z dzikimi okrzykami place przydrożne, rozpędzając ludzi, tratując, łupiąc. Mnóstwo barbarzyńców, wystawionych na sprzedaż w mieście, pouciekało z bud sprzedażnych. Pożar i zaguba miasta były dla nich zarazem końcem .niewoli i godziną pomsty, toteż gdy osiadła ludność, która w ogniu traciła całe mienie, wyciągała z rozpaczą ręce do bogów wołając o ratunek, oni z wyciem radości rozbijali tłumy, ściągając ludziom odzież z ramion i porywając młodsze niewiasty. Łączyli się z nimi niewolnicy z dawna już służący w Rzymie, nędzarze nie mający nic na ciele prócz wełnianej opaski na biodrach, straszne postacie z zaułków, których po dniu nie widywało się niemal nigdy na ulicach i których istnienia w Rzymie trudno się było domyśleć. Tłum ten, złożony z Azjatów, Afrykanów, Greków, Traków, Germanów i Brytanów, wrzeszczący wszystkimi językami ziemi, dziki i rozpasany, szalał sądząc, iż nadeszła chwila, w której wolno mu sobie wynagrodzić za lata cierpień i nędzy. Wśród tej rozkołysanej ciżby ludzkiej, w blasku dnia i pożogi migotały hełmy pretorianów, pod których opiekę chroniła się ludność spokojniejsza i którzy w wielu miejscach wstępnym bojem musieli uderzać na rozbestwioną tłuszczę. Winicjusz widział w życiu swoim zdobywane miasta, lecz nigdy oczy jego nie patrzyły na widowisko, w którym by rozpacz, łzy, ból, jęki, dzika radość, szaleństwo, wściekłość i rozpasanie zmieszały się razem w taki niezmierny chaos. Nad tą zaś falującą, obłąkaną ciżbą ludzką huczał pożar, płonęło na wzgórzach największe w świecie miasto, śląc w zamieszanie swój ognisty oddech i przykrywając je dymami, nad którymi nie było już widać błękitu nieba. Młody trybun z największym wysileniem, narażając co chwila życie, dotarł wreszcie do bramy Appijskiej, lecz tu spostrzegł, że przez dzielnicę Porta Capena nie będzie mógł dostać się do miasta nie tylko z powodu ciżby, lecz i dla straszliwego żaru, od którego tuż za bramą drżało całe powietrze. Przy tym most przy Porta Trigemina, naprzeciw świątyni Bonae Deae, jeszcze nie istniał, chcąc więc dostać się za Tyber trzeba było przedrzeć się aż do mostu Palowego, to jest przejechać koło Awentynu, przez część miasta zalaną jednym morzem płomieni. Było to zupełnym niepodobieństwem. Winicjusz zrozumiał, że musi wrócić w kierunku Ustrinum, tam skręcić z drogi Appijskiej, przejechać rzekę poniżej miasta i dostać się na Via Portuensis, która wiodła wprost na Zatybrze. Nie było i to rzeczą łatwą z powodu coraz większego zamętu panującego na drodze Appijskiej. Trzeba tam było torować sobie drogę chyba mieczem, Winicjusz zaś nie miał broni, wyjechał bowiem z Ancjum tak, jak wieść o pożarze zastała go w willi cezara. Lecz przy Źródle Merkurego ujrzał znajomego centuriona pretorianów, który na czele kilkudziesięciu ludzi bronił przystępu do obrębu świątyni, i kazał mu jechać za sobą, ten zaś poznawszy trybuna i augustianina nie śmiał się rozkazowi sprzeciwić. Winicjusz sam objął dowództwo oddziału i przepomniawszy na tę chwilę nauk Pawła o miłości bliźniego parł i rozcinał przed sobą tłum z pośpiechem zgubnym dla wielu, którzy na czas nie potrafili się usunąć. Ścigały ich przekleństwa i grad kamieni, lecz on nie zważał na to pragnąc prędzej wydostać się na miejsca wolniejsze. Jednakże można się było posuwać naprzód tyl-ko z największym wysileniem. Ludzie, którzy rozłożyli się już obozem, nie chcieli żołnierzom ustępować z drogi, klnąc na głos cezara i pretorianów. W niektórych miejscach tłum przybierał groźną postawę. Da uszu Winicjusza dochodziły głosy oskarżające Nerona o podpalenie miasta. Grożono otwacie śmiercią i jemu, i Poppei. Okrzyki: "Sannio!", "Histrio!" (błazen, aktor), "Matkobójca!", rozlegały się dookoła. Niektórzy wołali, by go powlec do Tybru, inni, że dość Rzym okazał cierpliwości. Widocznym było, że groźby owe mogą się zmienić w bunt otwarty, który byle się znalazł przywódca, może lada chwila wybuchnąć. Tymczasem wściekłość i rozpacz tłumu zwracała się przeciw pretorianom, którzy i dlatego jeszcze nie mogli się z ciżby wydobyć, że drogę zagradzały całe stosy rzeczy wyniesionych naprędce z pożaru: skrzynie i beczki z żywnością, kosztowniejsze sprzęty, naczynia, kolebki dziecinne, pościel, wozy i nosze ręczne. Tu i owdzie przyszło do starć, lecz pretorianie prędko radzili sobie z bezbronną tłuszczą. Przejechawszy z trudem w poprzek drogę Łacińską, Numicyjską, Ardejską, Lawinijską i Ostyjską, okrążając wille, ogrody, cmentarze i świątynie, Winicjusz dotarł w końcu do miasteczka zwanego Vicus Aleksandri, za którym przeprawił się przez Tyber. Było tam już luźniej i mniej dymu. Od zbiegów, których jednak i tu nie brakło, dowiedział się, że tylko niektóre zaułki Zatybrza zostały objęte pożarem, ale że zapewne nic się nie ostoi przed potęgą ognia, ponieważ są ludzie, którzy podkładają go umyślnie i nie pozwalają ratować, krzycząc, iż czynią to z rozkazu. Młody trybun nie miał już teraz najmniejszej wątpliwości, że to cezar kazał istotnie podpalić Rzym, i pomsta, o jaką wołały tłumy, wydała mu się rzeczą słuszną i sprawiedliwą. Cóż więcej mógł był uczynić Mitrydat lub którykolwiek z najzawziętszych nieprzyjaciół Rzymu? Miara była przebrana, szaleństwo stało się zbyt potwornym, a życie ludzkie zbyt wobec niego niemożliwym. Winicjusz wierzył też, że godzina Nerona wybiła, że te gruzy, w które rozpada się miasto, powinny i muszą przywalić potwornego błazna razem z jego wszystkimi zbrodniami. Gdyby znalazł się mąż dość śmiały, by stanąć na czele zrozpaczonej ludności, stać się to mogło w przeciągu kilku godzin. Tu śmiałe i mściwe myśli poczęły przelatywać przez głowę Winicjusza. A gdyby to uczynił on? Dom Winicjuszów, który aż do ostatnich czasów liczył całe szeregi konsulów, znany był w całym Rzymie. Tłumy potrzebowałyby tylko nazwiska. Przecie już raz z powodu skazania na śmierć czterystu niewolników prefekta Pedaniusza Sekunda o mało nie przyszło do buntu i wojny domowej, cóż by więc stało się dziś wobec straszliwej klęski, przewyższającej niemal wszystkie, jakich Rzym w przeciągu ośmiu wieków doznał. Kto wezwie do broni Kwirytów (myślał Winicjusz), ten niewątpliwie obali Nerona i sam przyoblecze się w purpurę. A więc czemuby on nie miał tego uczynić? Był tęższym, dzielniejszym i młodszym od innych augustianów... Nero rozkazywał wprawdzie trzydziestu legiom stojącym na krańcach państwa, ale czyż i te legie, i ich przywódcy nie wzburzą się na wieść o spaleniu Rzymu i jego świątyń?... A w takim razie on, Winicjusz, mógłby zostać cezarem. Wszakże szeptano między augustianami, że jakiś wieszczek przepowiedział purpurę Othonowi. W czymże on gorszy? Może i Chrystus dopomógłby mu swą Boską potęgą, może to Jego natchnienie? "Oby tak było!" - wołał w duchu Winicjusz. Pomściłby się wówczas na Neronie za niebezpieczeństwo Ligii i za swój niepokój, zaprowadziłby panowanie sprawiedliwości i prawdy, rozszerzyłby naukę Chrystusa od Eufratu aż do mglistych brzegów Brytanii, a zarazem przyodziałby w purpurę Ligię i uczynił ją panią ziemi. Lecz myśli te, wybuchnąwszy z jego głowy jak snop iskier z płonącego domu, zagasły jak iskry. Przede wszystkim należało Ligię ratować. Patrzył teraz na klęskę z bliska, więc lęk zdjął go na nowo, a wobec tego morza ognia i dymu, wobec zetknięcia się ze straszliwą rzeczywistością, owa ufność, z jaką wierzył, iż Piotr Apostoł uratuje Ligię, zamarła zupełnie w jego sercu. Rozpacz chwyciła go po raz drugi, więc wydostawszy się na Via Portuensis, wiodącą wprost na Zatybrze, nie opamiętał się aż w bramie, przy której powtórzono mu to, co poprzednio mówili zbiegowie, że większa część tej dzielnicy nie była jeszcze objęta pożarem, lubo ogień w kilku miejscach przerzucił się już za rzekę. Zatybrze jednak pełne było także dymu i uciekających tłumów, przez które trudniej było się w głąb prze dostać dlatego, że ludzie mając więcej czasu wynosili i ratowali więcej rzeczy. Sama główna droga Portowa była w wielu miejscach zupełnie nimi zawalona, a koło Naumachii Augusta wznosiły się ich całe stosy. Ciaśniejsze zaułki, w których nagromadziły się gęściej dymy, były wprost nieprzystępne. Mieszkańcy uciekali z nich tysiącami. Winicjusz widział po drodze przerażające obrazy. Nieraz dwie rzeki ludzkie płynące ze stron przeciwnych, spotkawszy się w ciasnym przejściu, parły się wzajem i walczyły ze sobą na zabój. Ludzie bili się i tratowali jedni po drugich. Rodziny gubiły się w zamieszaniu, matki nawoływały rozpaczliwie dzieci. Winicjuszowi włosy powstawały na myśl, co musiało się dziać bliżej ognia. Wśród wrzasków i zgiełku trudno było się o coś rozpytać lub zrozumieć wołania. Chwilami zza rzeki przytaczały się nowe bałwany dymów czarnych i tak ciężkich, iż toczyły się tuż przy ziemi, zakrywając tak domy, ludzi i wszystkie przedmioty, jak je zakrywa noc. Lecz wiatr, spowodowany pożarem, rozwiewał je i wówczas Winicjusz mógł posuwać się dalej ku zaułkowi, na którym stał dom Linusa. Upał lipcowego dnia, zwiększony żarem bijącym od płonących dzielnic, stał się nieznośnym. Dym gryzł w oczy, piersiom brakło tchu. Nawet i ci mieszkańcy, którzy w nadziei, że płomień nie przekroczy rzeki, zostali dotąd w domach, poczęli je opuszczać i ciżba zwiększała się z każdą godziną. Pretorianie towarzyszący Winicjuszowi pozostali w tyle. W tłoku zranił ktoś młotem jego konia, który począł rzucać zakrwawionym łbem, wspinać się i odmawiać posłuszeństwa jeźdźcowi. Poznano też po bogatej tunice augustianina i natychmiast rozległy się wokół okrzyki: "Śmierć Neronowi i jego podpalaczom!" Nadeszła chwila groźnego niebezpieczeństwa, albowiem setki rąk wyciągnęły się ku Winicjuszowi, lecz spłoszony koń uniósł go tratując ludzi, a zarazem nadpłynęła nowa fala ,czarnego dymu i pogrążyła w mroku ulicę. Winicjusz widząc, że nie przejedzie, zeskoczył wreszcie na ziemię i począł biec piechotą, prześlizgując się koło murów, a czasami czekając, by uciekający tłum minął go. W duszy mówił sobie, że to są próżne wysilenia. Ligia mogła nie być już w mieście, mogła w tej chwili ratować się ucieczką: łatwiej było odnaleźć szpilkę nad brzegiem morza niż ją w tym natłoku i chaosie. Chciał jednak choćby za cenę życia dotrzeć do domu Linusa. Chwilami zatrzymywał się i tarł oczy. Urwawszy brzeg tuniki zasłonił nią nos i usta i biegł dalej. W miarę jak zbliżał się do rzeki, upał powiększał się straszliwie. Winicjusz wiedząc, że pożar wszczął się przy Wielkim Cyrku, sądził z początku, że żar ów bije od jego zgliszcz oraz od Forum Boarium i od Velabrum, które, leżąc w pobliżu, musiały być również ogarnięte płomieniem. Lecz gorąco stawało się nie do zniesienia. Ktoś uciekający, ostatni, jakiego Winicjusz spostrzegł, starzec o kulach, krzyknął: "Nie zbliżaj się do mostu Cestiusza! Cała wyspa w ogniu." Jakoż nie można się było dłużej łudzić. Na zakręcie ku Vicus Judaeorum, na którym stał dom Linusa, młody trybun dojrzał wśród chmury dymów płomień: paliła się nie tylko wyspa, ale i Zatybrze, a przynajmniej drugi koniec uliczki, na której mieszkała Ligia. Winicjusz jednak pamiętał, że dom Linusa otoczony był ogrodem, za którym od strony Tybru było niezbyt rozległe, nie zabudowane pole. Ta myśl dodała mu otuchy. Ogień mógł zatrzymać się na pustym miejscu. W tej nadziei biegł dalej, jakkolwiek każdy powiew przynosił już nie tylko dymy, ale tysiące iskier, które mogły wzniecić pożar z drugiego końca zaułka i przeciąć odwrót. Na koniec ujrzał jednak przez dymną zasłonę cyprysy w ogrodzie Linusa. Domy leżące za nie zabudowanym polem paliły się już jak stery drzewa, ale mała insula Linusowa stała jeszcze nie tknięta. Winicjusz spojrzał z wdzięcznością w niebo i skoczył ku niej, jakkolwiek samo powietrze poczęło go parzyć. Drzwi były przymknięte, lecz on pchnął je i wpadł do środka. W ogródku nie było żywej duszy i dom zdawał się być również zupełnie pusty. "Może pomdleli od dymu i żarów" - pomyślał Winicjusz. I począł wołać: - Ligio! Ligio! Odpowiedziało mu milczenie. W ciszy słychać było tylko huk dalekiego ognia. - Ligio! Nagle do uszu jego doszedł ów posępny głos, który słyszał już raz w tym ogródku. Na pobliskiej wyspie zapaliło się widocznie vivarium leżące niedaleko świątyni Eskulapa, w którym wszelkiego rodzaju zwierzęta, a między nimi lwy, poczęły ryczeć z przerażenia. Winicjusza dreszcz przebiegł od stóp do głowy. Oto drugi już raz, w chwili gdy cała jego istota była skupiona w myśli o Ligii, te straszliwe głosy odzywały się jak zapowiedź nieszczęścia, jak dziwna wróżba złowrogiej przyszłości. Było to jednak krótkie, chwilowe wrażenie, albowiem jeszcze straszliwszy od ryku dzikich zwierząt huk pożaru nakazywał myśleć o czym innym. Ligia nie odpowiedziała wprawdzie na wołanie, lecz mogła znajdować się w tym zagraconym budynku, zemdlona lub zduszona dymem. Winicjusz skoczył do środka domu. W małym atrium było pusto i ciemno od dymu. Szukając rękoma drzwi prowadzących do cubiculów, spostrzegł migocący płomyk lampki i zbliżywszy się ujrzał lararium, w którym zamiast larów był krzyż. Pod krzyżem tym płonął kaganek. Przez głowę młodego katechumena przebiegła z błyskawiczną szybkością myśl, że ów krzyż zsyła mu to światełko, przy którym może odnaleźć Ligię, wziął więc kaganek i począł szukać cubiculów. Znalazłszy jedno odsunął zasłonę i świecąc kagankiem, począł patrzeć. Lecz i tu nie było nikogo. Winicjusz pewien był jednak, że trafił do cubiculum Ligii, albowiem na gwoździach nabitych w ścianę wisiała jej odzież, na łóżku zaś leżało capitium, to jest obcisła szata, którą kobiety nosiły bezpośrednio na ciele. Winicjusz porwał ją, przycisnął do ust i przewiesiwszy ją przez ramię ruszył na dalsze poszukiwania. Domek był mały, więc w krótkim przeciągu czasu zwiedził wszystkie izby, a nawet i piwnicę. Lecz nigdzie nie znalazł żywej duszy. Było rzeczą aż nadto widoczną, że Ligia, Linus i Ursus musieli wraz z innymi mieszkańcami dzielnicy szukać w ucieczce ocalenia przed pożarem. "Trzeba ich szukać między tłumem, za bramami miasta" - pomyślał Winicjusz. Nie zdziwiło go też zbytnio, że nie napotkał ich na Via Portuensis, mogli bowiem wyjść z Zatybrza ze strony przeciwnej, w kierunku wzgórza Watykańskiego. W każdym razie ocaleli przynajmniej od ognia. Winicjuszowi kamień spadł z piersi. Widział wprawdzie, z jak strasznymi niebezpieczeństwami była połączona ucieczka, ale myśl o nadludzkiej sile Ursusa dodawała mu otuchy. "Trzeba mi teraz (mówił sobie) uciekać stąd i przez ogrody Domicji przedostać się do ogrodów Agrypiny. Tam ich znajdę. Dymy tam niestraszne, bo wiatr wieje od Gór Sabińskich." Przyszedł jednak najwyższy czas, w którym musiał myśleć o własnym ocaleniu, albowiem fala ognia napływała coraz bliżej od strony wyspy i kłęby dymu przesłoniły niemal zupełnie zaułek. Kaganek, którym świecił sobie w domu, zgasł od przeciągu powietrza. Winicjusz wypadłszy na ulicę biegł teraz całym pędem ku Via Portuensis, w tę samą stronę, z której przyszedł, a pożar zdawał się go gonić swym ognistym oddechem, to otaczając go coraz nowymi chmurami dymu, to obsypując skrami, które padały mu na włosy, na szyję i odzież. Tunika poczęła się na nim tlić w kilku miejscach, lecz on nie zważał na to i biegł dalej, w obawie, że dym może go zadusić. Jakoż w ustach miał smak spalenizny i sadzy, gardło i płuca paliły go jak ogień. Krew napływała mu do głowy tak, iż chwilami widział wszystko czerwono i same dymy wydawały mu się również czerwone. Wówczas mówił sobie w duszy: "To żywy ogień! Lepiej mi rzucić się na ziemię i zginąć." Bieg męczył go coraz bardziej. Głowa, szyja i plecy oblewały mu się potem, a ów pot parzył go jak ukrop. Gdyby nie imię Ligii, które powtarzał w myśli, i gdyby nie jej capitium, którym obwinął sobie usta, byłby padł. W kilka chwil później począł już jednak nie rozeznawać zaułku, którym biegł. Stopniowo opuszczała go świadomość, pamiętał tylko, że musi uciekać, albowiem na otwartym polu czeka go Ligia, którą przyobiecał mu Piotr Apostoł. I nagle ogarnęła go jakaś dziwna, na wpół już gorączkowa, podobna do przedśmiertnego widzenia pewność, że ją musi zobaczyć, zaślubić, a potem zaraz umrze. Biegł już jednak jak pijany, taczając się od jednej strony ulicy do drugiej. A wtem zmieniło się coś w potwornym ognisku ogarniającym olbrzymie miasto. Wszystko, co dotychczas jeszcze się tylko tliło, wybuchnęło widocznie jednym morzem płomieni, albowiem wiatr przestał przynosić dymy, te zaś, które się nagromadziły w zaułkach, zwiał szalony pęd rozpalonego powietrza. Pęd ów gnał teraz miliony skier, tak że Winicjusz biegł jakby w ognistej chmurze. Natomiast mógł lepiej widzieć przed sobą i w chwili prawie gdy już miał padać, ujrzał koniec zaułka. Widok ten dodał mu znowu sił. Ominąwszy narożnik znalazł się w ulicy, która wiodła ku Via Portuensis i polu Kodetańskiemu. Skry przestały go gonić. Zrozumiał, że jeśli zdoła dobiec do Portowej drogi, to ocaleje, choćby mu nawet przyszło na niej zemdleć. Na końcu ulicy dojrzał znów jakby chmurę, która przesłaniała wyjście. "Jeśli to są dymy - pomyślał - to już nie przejdę." Biegł resztą sił. Po drodze zrzucił z siebie tunikę, która zatlona od iskier, poczęła go palić jak koszula Nessusa, i leciał nagi, mając tylko na głowie i na ustach capitium Ligii. Dobiegłszy bliżej, rozpoznał, że to, co brał za dym, było kurzawą, z , której na domiar dochodziły głosy i krzyki ludzkie. "Tłuszcza rabuje domy" - rzekł sobie. Lecz biegł w kierunku głosów. Zawsze byli tam ludzie, którzy mogli mu dać pomoc. W tej nadziei, zanim jeszcze dobiegł, począł krzyczeć całą siłą głosu o ratunek. Lecz było to jego ostatnie wysilenie: w oczach poczerwieniało mu jeszcze bardziej, w płucach zbrakło oddechu, w kościach siły, i padł. Dosłyszano go jednak, a raczej spostrzeżono, i dwóch ludzi ruszyło mu na pomoc z gurdami pełnymi wody. Winicjusz, który padł z wyczerpania, ale nie stracił przytomności, chwycił obu rękoma naczynie i wychylił je do połowy. - Dzięki - rzekł - postawcie mnie na nogi, dalej sam pójdę! Drugi robotnik oblał mu głowę wodą, obaj zaś nie tylko postawili go na nogi, ale podjęli z ziemi i ponieśli do gromady innych, którzy otoczyli go wkoło, badając troskliwie, czy nie poniósł zbytniego szwanku. Troskliwość ta zdziwiła Winicjusza. - Ludzie - zapytał - coście za jedni? - Burzymy domy, aby pożar nie mógł dojść do drogi Portowej - odpowiedział jeden z robotników. - Przyszliście mi na pomoc, gdym już padł. Dzięki wam. - Nam nie wolno odmówić pomocy - ozwało się kilka głosów. Wówczas Winicjusz, który poprzednio od rana patrzył na rozbestwione tłumy, na bójki i grabież, spojrzał uważniej na otaczające go twarze i rzekł: - Niech wam wynagrodzi... Chrystus. - Chwała imieniowi Jego! - zawołał cały chór głosów. - Linus?... - spytał Winicjusz. Lecz nie mógł pytać dłużej i nie dosłyszał odpowiedzi, gdyż ze wzruszenia i przebytych wysileń zemdlał. Obudził się dopiero na polu Kodetańskim, w ogrodzie, otoczony przez kilkoro kobiet i mężczyzn, i pierwsze słowa, na jakie znowu się zdobył, były: - Gdzie Linus? Przez chwilę nie było odpowiedzi, po czym jakiś znajomy Winicjuszowi głos rzekł nagle: - Za bramą Nomentańską; wyszedł do Ostrianum... od dwóch dni... Pokój ci, królu perski! Winicjusz podniósł się i siadł, ujrzawszy niespodzianie nad sobą Chilona. Grek zaś mówił: - Dom twój, panie, zapewne spłonął, bo Karyny w płomieniu, ale ty zawsze będziesz bogaty jak Midas. O, co za nieszczęście! Chrześcijanie, synu Serapisa, przepowiadali od dawna, że ogień zniszczy to miasto... A Linus wraz z córką Jowisza jest na Ostrianum... O, co za nieszczęście na to miasto!... Winicjuszowi znów uczyniło się słabo. - Widziałeś ich? - spytał. - Widziałem, panie!... Niech będą dzięki Chrystusowi i wszystkim bogom, żem ci mógł dobrą wieścią odpłacić za twoje dobrodziejstwa. Ale ja ci, Ozyrysie, jeszcze odpłacę, przysięgam na ten palący się Rzym! Na dworze czynił się wieczór, ale w ogrodzie widno było jak w dzień, gdyż pożar wzmógł się jeszcze. Zdawało się, że płoną już nie pojedyncze dzielnice, ale całe miasto, jak długie i szerokie. Niebo było czerwone, jak okiem sięgnąć, i na świecie czyniła się noc czerwona. góra strony Quo vadis 43